christmas_in_swedenfandomcom-20200216-history
St. Lucia's Day
St. Lucia's Day is celebrated December 13th. St. Lucia's feast is a festival about light, especially in Scandinavia where the winters are long and dark. There will be one girl dressed as St. Lucia, wearing white robes, a red sash, and a crown of candles. The other girls who are not dressed as St. Lucia can still participate in the celebration, as they can be "tärnor," wearing the same clothes, except without a crown of candles. Boys can also partake in this dressed as "Stjärngossar." Who is St. Lucia? Traditional Story Lucia was born to rich parents around the year 283. Her father died when she was five years old, leaving her and her mother without a protective guardian. Lucia consecrated her virginity to God and hoped to distribute her money to the poor. However, her mother, who was suffering from a bleeding disorder, arranged for Lucia to marry a young man who came from a wealthy pagan family. Lucia's mother was convinced to go to Catania, where St. Agatha's shrine is and many miracles have been reported to happen here, in the hopes of being cured. As Lucia was dreaming one night, St. Agatha came to her in a dream and told her that because of her faith, her mother would be cured and Lucia would be the glory of Syracuse, the city where she lived. After her mother was cured, Lucia convinced her mother to let her distribute much of her wealth to the poor. News of Lucia distributing her money reached her suitor. He denounced her to the Governor of Syracuse. The Governor ordered Lucia to burn him a sacrifice in the emperor's name, but she refused. The Governor sentenced her to be defiled in a brothel. When the guards came to take her away, they could not move her no matter how they tried. They then threw bundles of wood around her and tried to set them on fire, but they would not burn. She finally met her death by a sword."St. Lucy - Saints & Angels - Catholic Online." St. Lucy - Saints & Angels - Catholic Online. Web. 22 Nov. 2015. . Alternate Stories with Eye-Gouging There is a story about Lucia taking her own eyes out to discourage a persistent suitor who admired her eyes. When her body was being prepared for the burial, it was discovered that her eyes have been restored. In another version, Lucia foretold the punishment that the Governor would put here through. She angered the Governor by saying that Diocletian would reign no more and Maximian would meet his end. (Diocletian and Maximian were Emperors or Rome who issued a series of laws restricting the legal rights of Christians)"Diocletianic Persecution." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation. Web. 22 Nov. 2015. .. With the Governor angered, he ordered the guards to remover here eyes."Saint Lucy." Wikipedia. Wikimedia Foundation. Web. 22 Nov. 2015. . How did her story get to Sweden? Her story originates from Italy, and somehow the Swedes got a hold of the story and celebrate it in their own way. It could have been brought to Sweden by priests, German traders, or maybe even Vikings. One story takes place on December 13, when there was a terrible famine. A well lit ship was approaching the shore that had a woman on the helm, dressed in white and a glow around her head. With knowledge of the Italian version and starving people, it could be St. Lucia coming to save them from the famine. "Lucia" comes from the root word "lux," which means light. Many Swedes believe that this is the only reason that there is the Swedish version."The Legend of Sankta Lucia." Culture Traditions The Legend of Sankta Lucia. Web. 22 Nov. 2015. . Celebration in Sweden In The Home Many family celebrate St. Lucia's Day with the eldest daughter waking up early and dressing in white robes, a red sash, a crown of lingonberry branches and candles upon her head. If she has younger siblings, her sisters will dress as her attendants, or tärnor, in white robes with tinsel sashes and crowns, and her brothers will dress as stjärngossar, or star boys, in white robes and cone hats. The children will serve coffee, ginger snaps, and lussekatter to everyone in the house while singing traditional songs."Lucia." Sweden.se. Web. 23 Nov. 2015. ."St. Lucia's Day | Holiday." Encyclopedia Britannica Online. Encyclopedia Britannica. Web. 23 Nov. 2015. . Outside The Home Churches, towns, and schools even celebrate St. Lucia's Day and elect a girl to portray St. Lucia. There is even a national Lucia chosen every year. Even though Sweden tries to avoid "ranking people" this is an exception, as the candidates are presented a few weeks in advance in newspapers, and the subscribers are invited to vote. The Lucias of the region also visit elderly homes, collect money for the poor, and other charity work.Normark, Helena. "About Sweden: Lucia." About Sweden: Lucia. Web. 23 Nov. 2015. . References